1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coolant and beverage container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage cooler and container apparatus wherein the same is directed to the secure positioning and orientation of a coolant jug in an inverted orientation within the container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coolant jugs of various types are provided in the prior art to maintain beverages and the like in a desired temperature range for consumption. To this end, prior art examples include the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,344; 4,651,538; 3,443,397; and 4,958,505.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a secure and complementary manner of securing a coolant jug within a rigid container structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.